


Rivals and Allies

by Gleefullymacabre



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Brotherly Affection, Gen, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleefullymacabre/pseuds/Gleefullymacabre
Summary: Two pods crash into the Scott mansion that night.





	Rivals and Allies

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. b^w^d

Lord and Lady Scott sat in their cozy mansion enjoying a quiet Christmas Eve when the door to the parlor burst open, a pair of capsules in a race to settle beneath the tree.   The first vessel opened upon a happy gray-eyed boy.

“A baby!” Lady Scott cooed in delight, cradling the child.  “How thoughtful!”

“Oh, yes, yes.”  Her husband shuffled his newspaper, only half-listening. “I saw it and thought of you.”

The second vessel opened, a nearby gift crushed beneath the heavy metal door.   Wide green eyes peered curiously at these new surroundings.

“And blue one!” Lady Scott scooped this child and its odd fish toy into her other arm.

“Erm, yes, dear,” Lord Scott muttered.  “Matches your eyes.”

*   *   *   *   *

Scarcely hours had passed before the black-haired boy displayed his exceptional abilities by flying around the room and even carrying Lady Scott with ease.   The blue child had repurposed both spacecrafts, the top of an antique pewter table, and every coaster in the room into a speedy tricycle.  Portraits and vases crashed to the floor as he sped around with more enthusiasm than skill while the other child deposited Lady Scott on the couch and chased the vehicle with more speed than finesse.  The racket caused Lord Scott to lower his paper a fraction.

“Perhaps they should play in the nursery, darling.”

*   *   *   *   *

The staff, sweaty and breathing heavily from the hasty redecoration of a stately guest room, greeted their new charges with only slight surprise.  A middle-aged maid took on the role of Nanny and expertly tucked the unusual children into a pair of hastily-dusted antique cribs.  Lady Scott placed the ball containing the exotic fish into the blue child’s arms. He clutched it close with a charming yawn.

“Have you named them yet, M’lady?” Nanny asked.

Lady Scott tickled the black haired child’s foot and received a wide smile in return.  “Good night, Wayne,” she said, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.  She turned to lean into the other crib and placed an equally fond kiss onto a wide blue forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Kent.”


End file.
